


(and don't you forget) the only thing that matters is our heartbeats goin' strong

by BexLibris



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Forest Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polynein (Critical Role), Praise Kink, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, caduceus is a service top fight me, i mean sort of fjord and jester are there but they're mainly in the background, time for caleb to get a LOT of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexLibris/pseuds/BexLibris
Summary: Caduceus takes Caleb apart in the best way possible.





	(and don't you forget) the only thing that matters is our heartbeats goin' strong

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote part of this in the widomauk server (and yet it's clayleb, i know) a while back and decided to pull that chunk out and turn it into a full-fledged pwp. that's all this is. first smut i've ever published!
> 
> heads up/warning: caleb is a trans man and i use traditionally feminine-coded words for his genitals in this fic.

The scene is set like this:

They’re in a clearing in the forest. The sun is high but the canopy of trees breaks the light into gentle beams that touch the forest floor. It’s quiet, save for the occasional birdsong or rustle of leaves as a breeze blows through.

Caleb is on the ground, a bundle of blankets tucked under his head and back. Caduceus is next to him, kissing him gently. Neither are wearing clothes. Caleb is half-blissed-out from Jester eating him out for half an hour before Fjord took a turn fucking him senseless.

Now it’s Caduceus’ turn, and he’s giving Caleb what could be described as a break, although the calloused pads of his fingers on Caleb’s clit really aren’t giving Caleb much of an opportunity to rest. 

Caduceus’ fingers touch a little harder and a broken moan passes Caleb’s lips, muffled by Caduceus’. Caleb’s hips jerk, seeking more friction, and he breaks away from the kiss, lips swollen and breath coming in short pants.

“_Bitte,_ Caduceus, I’m ready, _please, ich brauche mehr_…” Caleb switches between Zemnian and Common intermittently and Caduceus knows he’s desperate.

Caduceus kisses his temple. "Okay, sunflower, but you need to let me know if it gets too much. Promise?"

"_Ja_, promise," Caleb breathes.

"Okay." Caduceus kisses him again and crawls back down to kneel between his legs, gently pushing Caleb's knees back and apart. "Just gonna make sure you're ready for me, okay?" He slips a couple fingers into Caleb's cunt, already wet and gaping from Fjord and Jester working him over. Caduceus’ fingers are thick, even thicker than Fjord’s half-orc digits, but three slide inside easily.

Caduceus curls his fingers gently inside Caleb's cunt and feels him clench around his fingers. He pumps his fingers gently in and out a couple times, coating them in Caleb’s slick as Caleb whines, neither language providing words any more. Caduceus eases his fingers out and holds them to Caleb's lips. "Clean these off for me, sweet thing?" Caleb sucks Caduceus' fingers into his mouth almost desperately, whining at the taste of himself. "Okay, sugarplum, you ready?" Caduceus lines up his cock at Caleb's entrance. "I'm gonna go slow, and you tell me if it's too much, all right?"

Caleb nods, and Caduceus, arms planted on either side of Caleb, pushes into him, feeling the wet warmth of Caleb's cunt around his cock. He shudders slightly as he continues, watching Caleb's face for any pain or discomfort, but there is none.

Caleb's eyes are locked on his, and his mouth hangs open in a way that Caduceus has never seen. He's panting gently, but not in discomfort, and that familiar pink flush has spread across his cheeks and down his chest. Caduceus feels himself bottom out, his cock buried to the hilt. He rocks his hips gently, watching Caleb’s face.

"Oh, Caleb, you’re doing such a good job," he murmurs, glancing down and seeing the progress, seeing the little bump in Caleb's belly. "Do you want to see what a good boy you are?" Caleb is clinging to one of his arms but he nods, so Caduceus slips an arm under him and props him up. "Look at your cunt, so full of me," Caduceus murmurs. "You ready for me to move?"

"Please," Caleb begs, the word barely more than an exhale, and Caduceus lays him back down. He pulls out slowly and begins rocking his hips, thrusting slow and deep, the opposite of Fjord’s earlier action.

Caleb's head falls backward and every exhale is a whine. Every thrust makes a delicious wet noise as Caduceus begins to pick up speed and the sound of skin against skin begins to echo in the clearing. Caduceus glances up at the others. Jester is leaning against Fjord, trailing her fingers along his cock, which is half-hard again. Caduceus returns his attention to Caleb, whose eyes are fluttering.

"You okay, sweet pea?" Caduceus asks, panting slightly. He’s close, but he knows Caleb is close too and he wants Caleb to come first.

"Yes," Caleb gasps. "Don't stop, don't stop, Caduceus, _bitte, hör nicht auf-_" Caleb wraps his legs around Caduceus' waist and pulls him close and _wails_ as he comes, gushing around Caduceus' cock.

Caduceus leans down and kisses him deeply, stroking his hair. "Oh, Caleb, what a good boy, what a _good_ boy." Caleb returns the kiss hungrily, his body twitching with aftershocks, his cunt still occasionally clenching gently around Caduceus’ length.

"Do you mind if I finish?" Caduceus asks. "I can do it myself if you're all tired out."

"No, you can... you can keep going," Caleb murmurs. "It is _gut_."

Caduceus kisses his forehead. "I'll just be a minute, sugarplum." He rolls his hips and thrusts deep and gentle again. Caleb gives a little whine, but it’s pretty clear that Caduceus has wrung the last orgasm out of him for the day. "You did such a good job today, Caleb," he murmurs as he continues. He can feel the heat building low in his belly and he slows for a moment. "Caleb, where do you want me to cum?"

"Inside," Caleb whispers. His head is slightly tipped to the side but his eyes are still locked on Caduceus.

Caduceus nods. "Want to watch?" Caleb nods, already propping himself up on shaky arms. Caduceus kisses him and starts to rock his hips again, building up his pace quickly. "Caleb, you feel so good around me," he pants, snapping his hips more sharply. "You have such a nice cunt, you take me _so_ well, you’re such a good _boy-_” Caduceus thrusts one last time, letting out a low groan and pressing his hips tight against Caleb as he comes. His hips jerk slightly as he gives a couple last thrusts, riding out his own orgasm.

Caleb whimpers as Caduceus' cum fills his cunt. The two are still for a moment, Caduceus dropping his head down to press his forehead against Caleb’s. He can feel Caleb’s breath and he knows Caleb can feel his too. Finally, he pulls out, slowly. Caleb’s hips twitch, his body chasing Caduceus’ on its own, but he’s done.

Caduceus presses a kiss to Caleb’s cheek before sitting up slowly, sliding a broad hand under Caleb’s back to lift him up with him. Caduceus scoots around quickly, leaning up against the trunk of a nearby tree and settling Caleb between his legs. He pulls a blanket from the pile and drapes it loosely across Caleb’s shoulders as Caleb’s head finds the curve of where Caduceus’ neck meets his collarbone. 

Caduceus runs his hand through Caleb’s hair, working out the little tangles and murmuring words of encouragement and praise. He can feel Caleb’s heartbeat against his chest, steady and beginning to slow as he finally relaxes. His breath makes the patches of pink hair on Caduceus’ chest flutter gently and he nuzzles against the soft grey fuzz that covers the rest of Caduceus’ body.

“Doin' all right, sunflower?” Caduceus rumbles, knowing Caleb likes the way he can _feel_ Caduceus talk.

Caleb mumbles something that sounds affirmative, but it’s clear he’s wiped out. 

“Okay. You just rest, sweet pea. You did so well today.” Caduceus lays a hand across Caleb’s back and feels his breathing even out as he falls asleep in Caduceus’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about cr with me on tumblr! caliannamordsson.tumblr.com


End file.
